Eyes Ease Open
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: Yuri, limish warning, rated for slight language as well. "Who are you? Why can't I see you?" "Why my dear girl...I'm YOU!"


**I'm definitely stepping out of my boundaries here. I've never done a yuri fic before, but...I'm going to try it.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. and all related characters belong to Nintendo. Hiromi belongs to me. Nocturne belongs to Midnight Crystal Sage. The character Yami (only MENTIONED, not shown) belongs to Blackie and Goldie. Nocturne and Yami were used with permission...thank you, MCS and Blackie!!**

**YURI WARNING, PEOPLE. If you do not like yuri, or any girl/girl love story, please just use the back button now and don't bother me about it. Thanks.**

**Limish warning also. Nothing lemony, though.**

_**Eyes Ease Open**  
__Written by: Star_

"GAME! This game's winner is...Zelda!"

Master Hand's voice echoing throughout the stadium was lost among the cheers and applause of thousands of fans. Zelda ignited a small flame spell as her victory pose and it popped, sending sparks flowing around her hands. Behind her, King Dedede, Wario and Sonic were clapping to show they were being good competitors and acknowledging their loss (although Wario looked like he was making cat calls every few seconds).

Zelda sighed. She had put a full day into training and fighting today, and it had certainly paid off. She had moved up in the tournament as a possible canidate for the final three rounds. If she won her next match, she would be eligable for the semi finals. Though all matches were finished today, she decided to continue training by herself for a while.

Sonic, Wario and King Dedede stepped down, each muttering "good game" to the winner. Zelda smiled and thanked everyone. Once the fans had left the stadium, there was nothing to do now then practise her timing for Din's Fire with some standard combo attacks. She called down Sandbag and got to work.

Minutes turned to hours, and the princess's forehead was racked with sweat. The sun was beginning to go down, causing the sky to turn a beautiful amber colour. Zelda wiped the sweat out of her eyes and decided to call it a day.

_"Your fighting style is beautiful."_

"Huh?" Zelda looked around. The stadium was empty, except for her and Sandbag and Sandbag doesn't talk!

_"I said your fighting style is beautiful. You should see yourself fight one day. Your magic and graceful moves are worth watching."_

"Where are you? Why can't I see you?" Zelda asked, looking around.

_"My girl, I can't be seen...not quite yet anyway. Give it a few minutes..."_

"What about a name then? Who am I talking to?" Zelda was still confused.

_"I don't really have a name...I'm called many things, but I'm more of a label then anything else."_

"A label?"

_"Yes...ah, the reaches of sun have finally faded...I can show you who I am now..."_

Sure enough, the sun had gone further down and the sky was turning darker. Back in Hyrule, people called it twilight, a time when the world of shadows mixes with the world of light. There was always a certain sadness felt at the time of twilight, and Zelda could feel it now.

"Well? Where are you? Why can't I see you yet?"

_"My dear princess Zelda, I'm YOU!"_

Zelda's shadow began moving away from her and coming up from the ground. The apparition had no shape, just a blob like look. Zelda backed away and drew her sword, worried that she had been speaking to one of Ganondorf's creations, or Shadow Bugs. But the black blob continued to grow, taller and taller until it was exactly her height.

Suddenly, it exploded. Zelda shielded her eyes from the sudden burst, afraid that something would get her in the face. But the particles resembled bats, and they flew off into the night. All that was left was...

"Surprise, Princess Zelda."

Zelda looked up and paled. Right in front of her...was HER! It looked exactly like her, except it's dress was black and looked better suited to a funeral. It's hair was bone-white and incredibly pale. And the eyes...those eyes could only be described as evil. They were two pure red slits in the face, and Zelda choked on bile.

"You poor baby...but I guess it's not easy to face your shadow for the first time..." the dark image of Zelda smirked. "See why I'm just a label? I have no name, I'm simply called Dark Zelda. How aggrivating...I mean, you're not called Light Zelda, are you?"

"N-N-N..."

"Hmmm...perhaps I overdid it. But twilight is the time for shadows to come out. I figured you wouldn't be too surprised after seeing Nocturne and Yami..."

"Y-You...know t-t-them?"

"Sure do!" the dark version said with a cheerful tone. "Can't say I get along with them, but I know 'em. Most of the time, Nocturne pokes fun at me for being a label rather then having a name. I'm not like those two, anyway..." she shook her head and her eyes looked bitter. "See, I was born. Those two were sorta...created. I'm not immortal; I'll die when you die. I'm more of a direct counterpart to you then Nocturne and Yami are to Link and Pit. In fact, you could say I'm your exact twin in all aspects."

"Then w-why are you here?" Zelda started to get over the bile in her throat.

"I got bored! I was watching you fight, Zelliea, and I got intrigued. I spend most of my time sleeping in your shadow, but today I saw you fighting. And like I said, your fighting style is very beautiful..."

"Uh...thank you..."

Dark Zelda began pacing around Zelda, her eyes giving off a strange glint. By now, the sun was fully down and the moon began to rise. Stars had already dotted the sky and they were glinting like millions of riches. The same kind of riches Dark Zelda's eyes contained.

"You filled out well, Zelliebean. You didn't know it, but we grew up beside each other. I was there during everything. Most of the time I was sleeping, but every time YOU fell asleep, I was wide awake and having fun...Mostly I stuck around to keep watch over you, though. Did you know you tend to talk in your sleep?" Dark Zelda asked.

"You were listening?" Zelda squeaked.

"Oh yeah, every time I heard you talking, I never went out! Sometimes you never made sense, but other times, you were actually comprehensible! You sounded really lonely, Zellie..." Dark Zelda smirked. "Then again, what am I to pass judgement? I've only got you to watch. But it isn't all that bad..."

"Um..." Zelda looked at her watch. Dinner was about to start soon, and she didn't want someone to come looking for her, in fear of seeing her shadow up and talking.

"No, I don't want you to go..." Dark Zelda whined, seeing Zelda glance at her watch. "I want you to stay here. This is the first time I get to talk to someone other then Yami or Nocturne, and I want to make it last a long time."

"But what if someone comes looking for me? They'll see you!" Zelda protested.

"I've got no problems with that," Dark Zelda shrugged.

"But I do. People will start asking questions and wonder why I have a dark twin..." Zelda was cut off by Dark Zelda glomping her to the ground. "Hey-!"

"I don't wanna let you go!" Dark Zelda whined like a child begging for her best friend to stay. "Why is it I never get to have things go my way? I'm quiet, I watch out for you, I'm a good girl! But I never once get to do something I want to do or have!"

"Um..." Zelda couldn't find the words to speak. Dark Zelda was right on top of her, keeping her pinned. The position would have been considered scandalous by an onlooker, and Zelda felt very awkward. Dark Zelda didn't have a problem with keeping Zelda pinned to the ground using her hips and her hands.

"On top of that, something is bugging me like crazy and only you can tell me what it is," Dark Zelda insisted. "I've seen Yami and Nocturne do it, but I want to know exactly what a kiss is!"

"A kiss?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, a kiss! I want to know what it is and what it feels like having!" Dark Zelda insisted.

"Well...a kiss is when two people press their lips together. They do it out of love," Zelda explained.

"Oh? You mean like this?" Dark Zelda asked, lowering her face. She pressed her lips to Zelda's and pulled away really quickly. "Something like that?"

"Ummm...no..." Zelda said, surprised that she had just gotten kissed. By a girl. And by her SHADOW, no less.

"Than can you show me?" Dark Zelda asked, her face framed with innocence and curiosity. She moved over and sat next to her light side. Zelda sat up, over her surprise of being kissed, and decided to play "teacher".

"First, you have to make it last long, so it's sweeter...like this," the light princess said, pressing her lips to the dark princess's. Instead of pulling away, she stayed there and let her lips trace patterns on Dark Zelda's lips. After about thirty seconds, Zelda started using her tongue to draw saliva lines on her shadow's lips and Dark Zelda giggled.

"You're good at this!"

"Sometimes people use their tongue inside the other one's mouth...want me to show you that too?" Zelda asked, no longer feeling afraid of her shadow. Dark Zelda nodded eagerly, and Zelda moved back in to resume kissing. This time, she slipped her tongue past Dark Zelda's lips and began playing "Tongue war" with Dark Zelda. The shadow, on the other hand, wanted to try it just as much and started playing along gently using her own tongue. She began copying Zelda's movements, going a bit rougher every time Zelda sped up. It didn't take her long to love the taste of Zelda's mouth. It reminded her a lot of sugar.

Zelda, on the other hand, had never experianced this sort of thing before. She had never kissed a girl, but the feeling she was getting wasn't one of disgust. She liked it. She liked it a lot more then she had expected to. And her shadow's mouth tasted like mint...so cool and refreshing.

It was a big change from kissing a guy. Zelda had kissed quite a few suitors in her day, but all of them stank or never brushed their teeth or ate onions and wine before meeting her. She shuddered at the pleasure received from the kiss and felt an overwhelming desire to stay with her shadow. Surely no one has ever felt this good before! And Dark Zelda seemed to need her just as much...

They finally pulled away, breathless and flushed. Dark Zelda was giggling like a little girl and Zelda could only smile.

"You're full of innocence, you know that?" she said.

"Maybe, but I know what I want," Dark Zelda replied. "I wish I had a name, though..."

"Then I'll call you Hiromi from now on," Zelda said. Her shadow looked puzzled, so she added, "Hiromi means widespreading beauty...and you're especially beautiful."

"Hiromi...I like it!" the shadow chirped. "From now on, I'm no longer Dark Zelda. I'm Hiromi!"

Zelda laughed at the shadow's excitement. How adorable! "So you said you know what you want...what do you want, Hiromi?"

"You," Hiromi replied. She glomped Zelda to the ground again. "Let's put those kissing lessons to the test!" she added with childlike excitement.

_Later that night_

Zelda had managed to get to dinner late, and got to squeeze in a shower just before lights out. Hiromi had gone back to the ground, so the smashers wouldn't ask any questions about her existence.

Now Zelda was fast asleep in her bed and Hiromi had nothing to do. She crept out of the shadow and took physical form. After making sure that no one was watching, she went over to the window and gazed at the skies. Using shadow powers to keep her balanced and up, Hiromi sat in the window still, her gaze going from the stars to watching Zelda sleep.

"So you finally decided to show yourself..."

A black figure, who resembled Link, was watching her from the window next to hers. The way she was seated, Hiromi was facing him directly. She folded her arms and glared at the unwelcome visitor.

"Aw, is that any way to treat your big brother and senior?" the figure taunted.

"Shut up, Nocturne," Hiromi replied. "I have my reasons for coming out. And you're not even my brother so stop insisting you are."

"Oh, I know your reasons..." Nocturne retorted. "You've fallen for your light twin, haven't you?"

"Don't start telling me how bad I am for falling for her. I don't care. I need her, and I'll go to all lengths just to keep her to myself," Hiromi said, coldly.

"How sentimental...not that I care. Why don't you just choose to become a real being instead of a regular shadow? You could have it all," Nocturne taunted.

"What's the point of an endless life?" Hiromi asked. "You and Yami can spend your eternities together, but Zelda will die one day. And I'm going to die right next to her. There's nothing I want more then that. I'll be there anyway, so at the very least I can make the most of my time and have fun."

"You're such a child..."

"So what? Huh? What's your point, Nocty?" Hiromi taunted. "Besides, if I had immortal life, I could easily just annoy you to the end of the world. You want that Nocty? I'll be there every moment of every day! I'll even interrupt you and Yami while you're dicking around! You want me around yet, Nocty??"

Nocturne's eyes turned black and Hiromi was worried she pushed it a little far by mentioning him and Yami's sexual life. The black knight growled angrily, his fangs bared against his lips.

"Don't ever...EVER...mention that again...or I will kill you without a second thought."

"If you kill me, you'll also be killing Zelda. The goddesses would demolish you if they knew you killed an innocent," Hiromi said. "Leave me alone, Nocturne..."

"If you EVER say that again, or call me Nocty..."

"Don't say it," Hiromi's red eyes flashed with anger. "The goddesses WILL demolish you and they won't give two ratfucks about it. If you don't want to leave Yami alone for doing something stupid, I suggest you leave me alone before you get too angry to kill me."

"Fine," Nocturne spat. "What have I got to gain by killing a label anyway..."

"I'm no longer a label. I have a name too," Hiromi said proudly.

"Oh yeah? What's your name then?" Nocturne asked sarcastically.

"Hiromi. Remember it!" Hiromi hissed. "Now get out of here before you wake up Zelda!"

"Oh I see now...you're going to guard her. How sweet..." Nocturne smirked and went back into the room he shared with Yami. Hiromi bristled with anger, hating Nocturne with every inch of her physical body.

"Hiromi...?"

"Hm?" Hiromi looked over and saw Zelda, who was half awake.

"Hiromi, who were you talking to?"

"No one...it doesn't matter now..." Hiromi felt strangely calm after hearing Zelda's voice.

"Well, why don't you come here and lay next to me?" Zelda asked, raising the sheets as an invitation. Underneath, she was wearing a sheer silk nightgown that made Hiromi's mouth turn dry. How could she pass up an invitation like that? The dark princess crossed the room and started to climb into the bed, but Zelda stopped her.

"Nu uh uh. Those will just get in the way..." Zelda teased, pointing to Hiromi's dress and boots. "I have a nightgown you can wear if you really want."

"Really? Okay!" Hiromi said enthusiastically. She untied her boots and kicked them off while Zelda searched her drawers for a spare nightgown. Hiromi fumbled with the dress bindings and finally heaved a sigh of frustration. "Zellie, can you help me with this?"

"Of course. Anything for you," Zelda said, helping Hiromi untie the corset binds and loosen the dress. It came off as smooth as silk and soon Hiromi was just left in her undergarments. The shadow removed her bra and slipped on the identical silk nightgown. Zelda took the bindings out from Hiromi's hair and let the bone white strands fall loosely around her.

"You're beautiful..." she whispered, kissing her shadow again.

"So are you," Hiromi whispered back. The two girls got into bed and began to snuggle real intimately under the covers.

It was a night to remember...and a night that changed both of their lives. Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin, with one unable to exist without the other. Zelda's own words were reflected in her mind the day she said good bye to Midna, and she never realized how true her words were.

_"I need you, Hiromi. I need you to keep existing."_

_**&-&-&-&**_

**For my first yuri, I think it wasn't that bad! There's too much yaoi, I think, and I wanted to do something different...again. Yes, I am the girl who created SnakexSamus with **_**Avenge my Valentine's Day **_**and I created PitxZelda with **_**The Angel's Promise. **_**For once, I figured I should try something OTHER then hetero, but Midnight Crystal Sage and so many other authors have yaoi covered. Then I got the idea for this and I could. Not. SLEEP. AUGH!!**

**This oneshot has no direct relations to any of the stories Midnight Crystal Sage or Blackie and Goldie have written.**

**Well, you know what to do now. Please read and review and tell me if I could improve. I plan on writing a yuri lemon to show what Zelda and Hiromi did under the covers...XP.**


End file.
